wrath_of_asurafandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Playbooks
Nekromant Ludwig Special Mrtví na tebe mluví. Neustále. Když jim nasloucháš prozradí ti svá tajemství. Pokud se zařídíš dle jejich rady máš EXP. Moves Nekromancie: 'Když máš k dispozici ostatky mrtvého člověka můžeš vytvořit nemrtvého, který bude poslušný tvé vůle. Vyber tělo: Kostlivec, zombie, ghůl, mumie, fext a hoď+Mystika. Na 10+ vyber 3, při 7-9 vyber 2, 6- vyber 1 z: * nezranitelnost (upřesni) * regenerace * hrůza * paralýza * proměna * znalosti ze života Na oplátku GM vybere na 10+ 1, 7-9 1, 6- 2 z: * musí pravidelně dostávat maso a krev živých * vzpouzí se * ve dne spí * zranitelnost (upřesni) * zuřivost * vyžaduje speciální zacházení (upřesni) '''Magie krve a kostí: ' Máš u sebe vše potřebné pro vykonání rituálu (prach z hrobky, provaz oběšence, sůl, kosti a vnitřnosti a podobně). Řekni jaké kouzlo vytváříš a jaký má mít účinek. GM na to řekne: "Jistě, žádný problém, ale..." a vybere jednu až čtyři z následujících možností: * bude to trvat dny/týdny/měsíce * otevřeš bránu do zásvětí * budeš potřebovat pomoc od____ * je nutná lidská oběť * nejdříve musíš získat____ * přivoláš na sebe a své akolyty hněv bohů * jediné co dokážeš vytvořit je slabá, nevypočitatelná verze kouzla '''Pitva: když zkoumáš mrtvého nebo nemrtvého, hoď+Mystika. Na 10+ vyber tři otázky, na 7-9 jednu otázku z: * jak zemřel? * kdy zemřel? * jaký byl za života? * co dělal předtím než zemřel? * kde zemřel? Smlouva se smrtí: při Act under fire házej Mystika místo Odvaha. Ovládání krve: když ochutnáš něčí krev a chceš ho ovládnout hoď+Mystika. 10+ hold 3, 7-9 hold 1. Dokud máš hold cítíš spojení s postavou. Za jeden hold ho donutíš vykonat jeden příkaz. Zacelení ran: když se dotkneš otevřené rány a chceš jí vyléčit hoď+Mystika. Při 10+ vyléčíš 1 segment, 7-9 vyléčíš 1 segment, ale buď ty nebo někdo poblíž obdrží 1-harm (ap, loud). Při 6- zraníš léčeného 1-harm (ap, loud). Rakšasa Special Když sníš čerstvé lidské maso vyléčíš si jeden segment a máš EXP. Moves Dech rakšasy: když použiješ svůj dech jako zbraň 3-harm, intimate, ap. Noční lovec: když se nepozorovaně plížíš ve tmě roll+Síla. 10+ nikdo tě nespatří dokud sám nebudeš chtít 7-9 vyber jedno z: * dostal jsi se kam potřebuješ * nikdo tě neviděl 6- byl jsi odhalen ve špatnou dobu a na špatném místě. Krvežíznivost: když někoho zraníš máš proti němu +1 forward. Cítím tvůj strach: když jsi blízko někoho a chceš o něm něco vědět roll+Síla. 10+ zeptej se na tři otázky, 7-9 vyber jednu otázku: * čeho se bojí? * po čem touží? * komu důvěřují? * co je s nimi špatně? * koho nenávidí? Čtyřruký: v boji se počítáš jako gang (3-harm, small). Proměna: když chceš změnit v jiného tvora roll+Mystika 10+ jsi proměněný a můžeš se kdykoli změnit zpět 7-9 jsi proměněný, ale vyber jedno: * nebude trvat dlouho * není dokonalá Veterán Berthold Special Pokud někomu poradíš a on se tvou radou řídí získá +1 forward a ty EXP. Když ne, tak nic. Ti mladí... Moves Nedělám to poprvé: máš +1 armor. Reputace: když potkáš někoho důležitého (urči si) hoď+Vystupování. Na 7+ o tobě slyšel a ty řekni co přesně. MC bude přiměřeně reagovat. Na 10+ máš +1 forward na další jednání. Na 6- o tobě slyšel, ale MC rozhodne co konkrétně. Na tohle jsem starý: řekni kudy můžeš zmizet pryč a hoď+Důvtip. Na 10+ dobry, unikl jsi. Na 7-9 se můžeš rozhodnout zda zůstaneš nebo utečeš, ale pokud utečeš něco při tom ztratíš, nebo se ti něco stane. Na 6- jsi zastaven na půli cesty. Neškodný stařík: Když využiješ svého stáří aby tě protivník podceňoval hoď+Důvtip 10+ nepovažuje tě za hrozbu a ingoruje tě, 7-9 vyber 1 z: * získáš ap * ignoruješ efekt protivníkova útoku s výjimkou zranění * uštědříš s-harm Prohnaný: Pokud na tebe někdo zkouší Read a person můžeš na jednu otázku co chceš. Vypadá to povědomě: Pokud narazíš na něco co jsi viděl již předtím (urči si), můžeš říci jak se to od posledně změnilo a hoď+Důvtip. 10+ je to jak jsi řekl a ještě se dozvíš něco prospěšného. 7-9 je to jak jsi řekl. 6- vzpomínky jsou mlhavé a všechno je to jinak. Švihák Xin Special Když se bezhlavě vrhneš do nebezpečí a provedeš něco ztřeštěného +EXP. Moves Démonický meč: Vyber si zbraň (meč, kopí, sekera, šavle, řetěz, halapartna, drápy, palice, luk, nůž, bumerang, vějíř, atd) Rozhodni zda zbraň bude: intimate, hand, close, far, potom roll+Odvaha. 10+ 2-harm a vyber dvě, 7-9 2-harm a vyber jedno Z: * messy * AP * forcefull * +1 harm Na 6- máš zbraň 2-harm a možná po tobě bude duch ve zbrani něco požadovat. Vnitřní oheň: když se chceš vyléčit hoď+Odvaha. 10+ vyléčíš si jeden segment a získáš +1 forward. Na 7-9 si vyléčíš 1 segment. 6- když si vyléčíš jeden segment budeš unavený -1 ongoing. Silácké kousky: když použiješ sílu na zničení předmětu hoď+Odvaha. 10+ všechny tři, 7-9 vyber jedno z: * netrvá to dlouho * nezpůsobíš hluk * nic důležitého nezničíš 6- zraníš se 1-harm AP Jako list ve větru: Když využiješ pohybu větru hoď+Odvaha. Na 10+ se přeneseš z místa na místo během okamžiku. 7-9 vyhneš se nepříteli nebo překonáš překážku. 6- Jsi chycen uprostřed pohybu. Nic lepšího neumíš?: když se necháš zasáhnout hoď+Odvaha. 10+ vyber 3, 7-9 vyber 2 z: * zbraně se o tebe zlomí * získáš +2 armor proti jejich útoku * slabší nepřátelé v hrůze utečou * +1 forward proti útočníkovi Při 6- je to jako když hodíš 10+ na suffer harm. Duše zbraně: pokud nasloucháš své zbrani hoď+Odvaha. 10+ zeptej se na tři otázky, 7-9 zeptej se jednu otázku z: * kde bych měl bojovat? * kde se tu mohu skrýt? * kdo nebo co je tu nejstrašnější? * jak mohu získat zdejší tajemství? * jak všechny oslním? * co tu mohu získat? Dim mak: Když někoho zraníš můžeš se rozhodnout harm neudělit. Místo toho získáš hold ve výši uděleného harm. Hold může kdykoli později vyměnit v poměru jedna ku jedné za harm (ap). Kapitán Herrlich Special Když vedeš svou loď nebo posádku do nebezpečí +EXP. Moves Znalec lodí: Když máš možnost prohlédnout si cizí loď, v přístavu, v boji, navštívíš jí, hoď+Důvtip. 10+ vyber 3 otázky, 7-í vyber 1 otázku: * kdo tuhle loď postavil? * jak zkušený je kapitán? * kam má loď namířeno? * jak je loď vyzbrojená? * odkud dorazila? Navigace: když naviguješ loď hoď+Důvtip. Na 10+ vyber 3, na 7-9 vyber jedno z: * nevzbudíš nežádoucí pozornost * poletíš přes____ * vyhneš se____ * znáš zkratku On Her Majesty's Secret Service: You get all the Captain missions. For each completed mission, you can pick up a resupply in a port with established presence of queen's forces. During play, the MC may have your superiors contact you with information relevant to your missions. Captainship: when you command your crew in a difficult situation, roll+hard. On a 10+, hold 3. On a 7–9, hold 1. Over the course of the struggle, spend your hold 1 for 1 to make your crew: * execute a difficult maneuvre * brace for impact to reduce casualties * avoid straying off-course * strenghten their resolve * protect the cargo and passengers from harm * fight and die to the last * make an organized retreat * make a hard advance On a miss, it's every man for himself. Captain missions * Infiltration: when you destabilize and disarm an armed population without direct combat seizing its position and resources, receive resupply. * Information & control: when you parley with the leader of an armed population, representing queen's interests, and win concessions or collaboration, receive resupply. * Reconaissance: when you identify and accurately report an armed population’s position, strength, numbers, and resources, receive resupply. * Colonization survey: when you identify and report an area of the landscape suitable for establishing a new colony in the queen's name, receive a resupply. * Scout/survey: when you identify and accurately report a feature of the landscape with strategic significance, receive resupply. * Relief & recovery: when you come to the aid of an NPC important to the queen's interests, or recover valuable matériel, receive resupply. * Spearhead: when you defeat an armed population in direct combat, seizing its position and resources, receive resupply. Resupply When you receive resupply, choose 1 of the following: * Weapons power-up (detail) * Speed and maneuverability power-up (detail) * Armor power-up * Repair: erase all of your ship’s damage countdown segments. * Retroconfiguration: exchange one of your ship's strenghts/weaknesses for a different one. * Recruitment: Replenish crew, change strenghts/weaknesses if appropriate. * Reinforcement: the MC brings a special queen's agent NPC into play - it could be a powerful mage, combatant, skilled engineer, or another allied captain with their own ship, or something else entirely. Tell him to create it as a threat as normal. She’ll know what you mean. Posádka Máš muže potřebné k ovládání lodi. Vyber 3: * bitvou zocelení: +1 harm * dobře vyzbrojení: +1 armor * zkušení: dokáží loď ovládat i bez kapitána * zruční: mohou opravovat loď * vojenský výcvik: bojují organizovaně * pašeráci: umí nepozorovaně dostat náklad z nebo na loď * loajální: poslouchají výhradně kapitána Následně vyber 2 z: * kriminálníci: kradou a podvádí * opilci: mají na palubě alkohol * buřiči: hrozí riziko vzpoury * krysy: slouží někomu jinému * pověrčiví: snadno se vylekají * špatně placení: útíkají za lepším